Vermelho
by YKT
Summary: - Você sabia que... Quando Jesus foi crucificado... – Disse em voz baixa. – Seu sangue vertido virou vinho...?


Como era intenso o brilho daqueles olhos. De um salto, ela levantou-se do sofá. A alegria já coloria seu sorriso.

- Mocchi, Monchicchi! Como vão?

- Amane, precisamos ir...

- Hããã? – Os lábios habilmente pintados de vermelho projetaram-se para a frente. – Que pena, Misa queria ficar mais um pouco nessa suíte bonita. Mas agora vou ver o Light! – Cheia de energia, ela balançou os braços e executou um pequeno passo de dança. – Já era hora, estou com saudades!

Tanto Mogi quanto Aizawa esforçaram-se para não deixá-la perceber nenhuma emoção. O que foi fácil, uma vez que tudo o que conseguiam distinguir de Misa era uma rajada de ouro voando por cima das cores borradas de suas roupas, tal era a velocidade com que ela se movia.

- Ainda bem que me deixaram aqui, até tive tempo para tomar um banho. – Ela riu graciosamente, cheia de júbilo. – Na verdade, até comprei algumas roupas. Ah, mas não saí daqui! Fiquei quietinha dentro do hotel, como Light disse para fazer. – A postura ereta, uma criança feliz por seu trabalho bem-feito. – Tem uma lojinha de roupas no térreo, já viram? Essa saia é de lá! Ai, cadê...?

- ... O que está procurando? – Perguntou Aizawa hesitantemente, ao observá-la andando de gatinhas pelo cômodo.

- A rolha do vinho...

Só então os dois notaram a taça na mesa de centro, cheia até a metade vinho vermelho.

- Eu ajudo... – Mogi ofereceu-se.

- Eu tamb...

- Achei!

Frustrados, os dois se levantaram.

- Não querem um pouco? Se alguém paga por uma suíte dessas, um vinhozinho não deve fazer muita diferença. Além do mais... – Uma piscadela marota. – Eu já abri.

Os olhares graves e constrangidos simplesmente bateram e escorreram em Misa. Ela continuou sorrindo, apontando para a garrafa de vinho em sua mão como se estivesse em um comercial de TV.

- Não, obrigado. – Aizawa respondeu finalmente, de tal forma que ela compreendeu que falva pelos dois.

- Bem... – A moça deu de ombros. – Já está pago, vou levar comigo. – Aos pulinhos, ela jogou a garrafa de qualquer jeito dentro de uma bolsa e sorveu o que restava de vinho na taça de um só gole.

"Light anda trabalhando demais, não acham? Ah, mal posso esperar para vê-lo!"

* * *

A cabeça dela pendeu para o lado. Apertou os olhos claros, a expressão de quem solucionava algo.

Mas ele não percebeu nenhum desses detalhes. Não a encarava, com medo de algo que não sabia direito o que era, mas suspeitava que fosse culpa.

Ao invés disso, encarava a garrafa de vinho em cima da mesa, ao lado do computador. Quando Misa a tirara da bolsa, apenas dois terços restavam. Esforçou-se para se interessar no que havia escrito no rótulo, palavras em italiano no papel caro. Vidro grosso, verde-escuro e polido, com um logotipo em alto relevo perto da boca. Rodeado por cabos de computador pretos, brancos, azuis. Forçava esses detalhes para dentro da mente confusa, até que ela falou.

- Está errado, Mattsu. – Misa declarou, em um sussurro pouco enérgico. – Você apenas se enganou. Light não morreu.

Ela encheu novamente sua taça, o entusiasmo de poucos segundos atrás extinto.

- Não me enganei. Eu... – A garganta dele doeu. – Eu vi. Confirmei com meus própiros olhos.

- Você se enganou. – Mas ela já começava a tremer. O vinho ondulou na taça.

- Não, não estou enganado. Fui eu que... – Matsuda tentou chorar. As lágrimas não saíam, por mais que tentasse. Queria ver-se livre delas, encararia isso como se estivesse expulsando a tristeza do seu corpo. Talvez fosse por isso que não conseguia. – Eu atirei. Duas vezes. Quer dizer, três...

Cobriu o rosto com a mão, desolado. Misa esvaziou a taça. Encheu-a novamente, o murmurar suave do vinho preenchendo o silêncio macio e pesado que ali pairava.

Um outro som se sobrepôs. Alarmado, Matsuda olhou para a moça, que vertia lágrimas soluçadas.

- Eu...

- É um engano. – Ela arquejou. – Você entende, não é?

- ... Sim...

- Por que não me entende? – Misa exclamou com a voz embargada.

- Eu disse que entendo...

- E se ele estivesse apenas dormindo? E se estivesse desmaiado? Vocês verificaram se ele estava respirando?

- Não...

- Por que não verificaram?? – Ela guinchou. A maquiagem cara era diluída pelas lágrimas, manchando seu rosto jovem.

- Ele estava morto! – Matsuda bradou, o que fez a moça encolher-se, surpresa. – Light era Kira, Kira está morto! Eu vi, eu o matei! Não havia nada para ser verificado! – Continuou, a raiva aflorando, pincelando sua face de rubro. – Ele estava imóvel, não parou de se debater depois de ter levado sabe-se lá quantos tiros! Acha que alguém sobreviveria a isso?! Light era L, Light era Kira! Talvez isso signifique que você realmente era o segundo Kira!!

Calou-se. O desabafo tão rápido, tão impensado o deixara ofegante. Misa estava imóvel, os olhos marejados perfurando o rosto de Matsuda.

- E-Eu... Desculpe, não quis dizer que... – Atrapalhou-se, sentindo o peito arder.

A moça olhou para a garrafa de vinho, o olhar tão vazio que fazia com que parecesse apenas uma linda boneca.

- Você sabia que... Quando Jesus foi crucificado... – Disse em voz baixa. – Seu sangue vertido virou vinho...?

A cabeça dele latejou. Sentiu uma piedade absurda daquela mulher, daquela garota tão jovem. Tão jovem, e seus sonhos já haviam sido despedaçados. Perder os pais, perder o homem que amava...

- Sabe, Mattsu... – Ela continuou, sem encará-lo. – Eu sempre achei que... A minha alma e a de Light estavam ligadas. Se algo acontecesse com ele, eu saberia. Mesmo que estivesse do outro lado do mundo. Eu pensei que sentiria um aperto no peito, que alguma coisa estalaria em mim. E eu pensaria: "Algo aconteceu com o Light..."

Era como se tivessem jogado ácido em Matsuda. Seu corpo inteiro formigava, a culpa o acariciava incessantemente com suas mãos ásperas.

- Eu... Eu n-não senti nada... – E chorou, sua voz ficando cada vez mais anasalada. – Enquanto ele sofria, enquanto ele morria... Eu estava bebendo vinho, tomando um banho de espuma e comprando roupas...

Agora, ele quase podia vislumbrá-la como ela realmente era. O rosto praticamente limpo pelas lágrimas era o de uma criança pequena e triste, mas Matsuda não sabia o que dizer para consolá-la. Não sabia nem mesmo se ela podia ser consolada.

Depois de alguns momentos, Misa soltou um suspiro enorme. Para a surpresa dele, completou mais uma vez a taça de vinho.

- Mattsu. – Chamou suavemente, os olhos vermelhos voltados para o cristal fino da taça.

- Sim?

- Você já ficou de ressaca? – Ela perguntou surpreendentemente.

- Não... – Matsuda confessou em um murmúrio, levemente envergonhado.

Misa balançou a cabeça como se disesse: "Entendo."

- Eu também não. – E, sem hesitar, virou a taça.

* * *

Que susto! Eu achei que minha inspiração tinha me abandonado para sempre! XD" Preciso começar a escrever mais depois da aula, atrás do Prédio A. É estranho pensar que a escola me inspira, mas não posso fazer nada a respeito XD"

Bem, enfim. Essa fic foi feita para o desafio do 30COOKIES (algum dia eu tomo coragem para enfrentar aquelas coisas do LJ e posto. Obrigada a todos que estão sempre me oferecendo ajuda! ), com o tema "Vinho".

Espero que tenham gostado! n.n

_Aviso: Não há necessidade de deixar review. :D_

Bye /o/

YKT.


End file.
